


In too deep

by Pbabes_143



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143
Summary: Rey and her friends rent a party yacht, and all hell breaks loose.





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).



The sun was high on the sky, not a cloud in sight on this beautiful summer day. Rey was having a blast on the party yacht she and her friends Finn, Poe, Jessica, and Rose all chipped in for.

As far as Rey could tell it was money well spent. There was endless amounts of alcohol and champagne flowing, and delightful variety of all kinds of exotic foods to choose from and apart from the crew it was a private party for her and her friends only.

"Rey! Get your golden ass over here and enjoy this wonderful hot tub with us!" Feigning annoyance Rey scoffed "Hot tubs and cold drinks don't mix! Besides me and my golden ass are starving and I refuse to not at least try everything the crew has so politely made for us!"

"Rey they didn't do it to be polite, they did it Cus they're all paid to!"

At this point Jess was becoming sick of Poe ogling Reys ass and gave him a rough push "If Rey wants to make her 'golden ass' bigger let her!" Mocking surrender Poe said "I just want to make sure Rey gets her moneys worth out of this as well."

Deciding Poe was right and she shouldn't eat before swimming, though the hot tub wasn't big enough to swim in, she walked on over and squeezed in next to Finn and Rose. Everyone cheered her joining in on the fun and requested more drinks, which were quickly in their hands.

"Cheers! A toast to the good life!" Rey laughed at the silliness of it all, knowing none of them could really ever own all of this but drank anyways. "Here here".

\-----

The night passed in a blur of slurred stories, Jess and Poe grinding against each other to the yachts music, Finn awkwardly putting the moves on Rose, and Rey dancing, eating and drinking alone.

Rey was enjoying the time with her friends and she was happy for them to have found something she's never known.

After a few minutes Jess and Poe disappeared and Finn was actually getting some where with Rose. Feeling so fifth wheel Rey decided she needed a few more drinks in her system before Jess and Poe came back looking utterly debaunched.

Having made her way to the bar Rey deviously decided to make herself a 'sex on the beach'. While laughing at her own pathetic joke she noticed something dark moving in the water.

Finished making her drink she walked to the railing to get a better look at the setting sun and waves. The flawless blue sky from earlier was turning into a breath taking orange and pink swirl under a deep violet with sprinkles of stars dotting the endless expanse of seemingly never ending sky.

Transfixed by the indescribable view before her she didn't notice that a pale face surrounded by black hair had poked its head out of the water, staring at the sunset reflected in her hazel eyes.

Her serene moment was interrupted by Jess and Poe stumbling over one another joining the party on the deck again, looking throughly fucked as Rey knew they would have. Knowing they only have a few hours left to enjoy this luxury Rey decided to truly enjoy the rest of the night with her friends. 'Fifth wheel be damned!'

And enjoy it they did! Until a little over an hour later Rey started noticing the crew had gone into a frenzy, starting the engine and practically gunning it. Rey ran to the captain and demanded to know what was happening. "Pirates miss. I doubt I'll be able to out run them, this boat was built for luxury not speed, if that ends up being the case you and your friends are going to need to get in the life boats."

Shocked at what she was hearing she ran straight to her friends to get them into the life boats. Wasting no time, even in their inebriated state Poe and Finn quickly got the boat into the water.

Unfortunately the Pirates were already boarding the yacht, her friends safely in the boat Rey turned to them yelling "GO NOW! I'll CATCH UP I PROMISE!" And promptly ran grabbing an empty bottle of champagne and smashed it over the first pirates head.

Unfortunately another saw his friend go down and started shooting at Rey. She had no choice, she ran and jumped overboard, trying to stay under the water until the yacht passed so they would think her dead.

Desperately needing air she slowly waded to the surface, checking her surroundings and making sure it was safe to try and swim to her friends. Everything seemed safe and she started swimming in the direction she last saw her friends.

Suddenly something cold and scaled wrapped around her midsection dragging her below the waves. Freaked the fuck out Rey started kicking and clawing at whatever had a hold on her. Slowly her body was weakening, lungs burning and her vision blacking out.

\-----

The next thing she knew she was sputtering and coughing up salt water. Rolling on her side to ease her breathing and clear her lungs more she came face to face with a strange creature.

Immediately she could tell he wasn't human and was definitely a he. His skin was beyond pale, almost deathly pale, although his paleness could be exaggerated due to the extreme contrast of his jet black hair. His eyes were larger than any humans could possibly be and his lips seemed to be the only color his features have. His ears were slightly pointed and he had all manner of shells and baubles woven into his hair.

Remaining as calm as possible she began to survey her surroundings. She appeared to be in a cave but the likes of which she's never seen before. It was deep and dark but there were these strange glowing crystals in a plethora of colors. She gasped at the beauty before her.

Unfortunately the gasp caused another coughing fit and the creature got closer trying to tend to her. Still afraid knowing he was the one to drag her under she backed as far away as she could.

He seemed upset by this but understanding also crossed his features. Thinking this day couldn't get any weirder she decided to try and talk to him.

"Um hi, I'm Rey. Can you tell me where I am? Why have you brought me here?" He was silent so long she didn't think he was going to answer her but eventually he did.

"I'm Kylo, I saw what happened on that boat and I thought that was very brave what you did, saving your friends like that. They're safe... I brought you here. Honestly I don't know why I did, I wanted to help you but I couldn't let myself be seen. You would never have made it to your friends."

"Oh kay, thanks? Um so if you can't let yourself be seen how come I'm looking right at you? What are you exactly?"

He smiled revealing teeth that resembled a sharks. Rey's eyes widened at the sight 'fuck, like she needed to be even more afraid'. Sensing her fear Kylo quickly closed his mouth and softened his features.

"Rey, I didn't save your life just to take it from you now, I'm a mer. Every part of my body helps me survive. I promise you're safe with me."

"Let's say I believe you, where exactly do I fit into this equation? This is a beautiful cave but it's still a cave. I have no fresh water or food, the only clothes I have is my bathing suit and sundress, I must have lost my shoes along the way, I can't shower or brush my teeth and I only have your word that my friends are okay!"

"Are you allergic to seafood or shellfish?"

"Ugh no why?"

"Good. There's a waterfall of fresh water towards the back for you to drink and bathe, I can supply all the food you'll need and possibly find you some more clothes, as for your friends you saved them so you don't need to take my word for it."

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing! "You're expecting me to stay here? Like literally live in this cave forever?!"

"Yes Rey. I'm sorry, I meant what I said about not letting anyone see me... I saw you surface and the Pirates were coming about. I knew they'd kill you, I'm sorry the situation is not ideal for you but you are alive."

"Well thanks for saving me I guess but it's not like anyone would believe I was saved by a fish man.."

"FISH?!"

"Uh sorry a mer? Right? Anyways  I don't see why I have to stay here."

"It's not up to me. Why don't you get comfortable and I'll go get you some supplies."

Before she could respond he was gone in a blur of black and red scales. "Aahhhh FUCK ME RUNNING" falling back with a thud she stared up at the glowing crystals. 'Okay Rey you're survivor! You can do this! Just bide your time and watch and time his coming and going and when the time is right make your escape!' Feeling better after her personal pep talk Rey decided to look around and check out that waterfall he mentioned.

\-----

Rey didn't know how much time had passed, with no clock or even access to the sun to tell if it was hours or minutes, before Mr. Mer returned with quite a few items for her.

He had crab and a huge grouper, two different kinds of seaweed much more of one kind than the other, coconuts, and all kinds of shells and baubles.

As he began preparing the crab and grouper for her he began to explain, "The larger seaweed is for a sleeping pallet for you, the other kind is to clean your body with when you bathe. Obviously we will drink and eat the coconuts and then they will become bowls for eating from. The shells are my peoples ways of consoling someone." She noticed he avoided her eyes as he said the last part.

"Okay, is it safe if I eat this raw? And what exactly do your people do with the shells?"

"Well I know all about sushi, and it doesn't get much fresher than this," done preparing the crab and grouper, he began working the coconuts apart,"As for the shells if you'll let me I'd like to weave them into your hair like mine."

"You sure have a lot weaved in your hair, needed a lot of consoling in your life?"

He looked up at her for a brief few moments then said "No actually my shells are a mark of my status among my people."

Rey giggled at that, until he glared at her, she cleared her throat and apologized. "You must be very important among your people then. Do you really have the time to be tending to me at least three times a day for the rest of my life?"

Serving Rey her coconut, grouper and crab, while the other half of the coconut was full of the milk for her to drink. Rey began eating waiting for him to respond but this time he wasn't, changing the subject to if she liked it and when she was done he'd help her set up her pallet and explain how to wash with the other seaweed.

"After you bathe I'd like to put the shells in your hair."

"Okay, thanks for the food. I'm stuffed. How about some privacy so I can wash up?"

"Oh of course, just splash your hand in the water and I'll be back to do your hair and help set you up for the night." And in a black and red blur he was gone.

Rey quickly disrobed and used the seaweed as explained. The water wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either, so she stayed under for a while, never noticing Kylo's eyes watching her naked forms every move.

He could take her back, let her live her life and marry someone else but from the second he saw her enjoying that sunset he was already hers, it was pure luck things turned out this way for him. Noticing her finishing up he quietly sunk down and patiently waited for her hand to appear.

He couldn't wait to weave the shells in her hair, for his people, who aren't royalty, it's a sign of courtship. However he has another surprise for her, two pearls, one black and one white. Those for his people are a significance of betrothal.

Dressed and clean Rey walked to the water and splashed her hand around. 'He really wants to decorate my hair... Maybe I shouldn't let him' waiting for him to surface again Rey took a better look at the shells, they were truly beautiful, all in colors that seemed to complement her hair and eyes. 'It does look like he went to a lot of trouble for them, oh why the hell not' she thought just as Kylo surfaced.

"Hi" Rey smiled at him, he had the look of a kid in a candy store and it was very endearing.

"Hello, may I start on your hair please?"

"Yes I took a better look and they're lovely, truthfully they seem to fit me perfectly."

"I'm glad you think so, while you were bathing I found something else I'd like to add to your hair as well."

He tentatively held out his hand while she leaned in for a better look.

"Are those pearls? Are they both pearls?"

"Yes, I was hoping for them to be a sign of unity between us, a sort of truce. I know you don't want to be here any more than I want to force you to be here. I'm sure this isn't the life you ever envisioned for yourself but I promise to make it the best I can for you."

Holding back tears Rey could only nod. She turned around and let him work the shells into her hair, he saved the pearls for last. Having her turn to face him he intricately braided two separate sections on each side of her head and secured the pearls in the very front. He took her face in his hands to inspect his work, making sure that they wouldn't budge, suddenly he felt heat under his hands and looked into Reys face. She was blushing a beautiful light pink that made the hazel in her eyes sparkle. She smiled shyly at him, slowly pulling her face away.

"So how does it look?"

"Radiantly bewitching." Her blush deepened into almost a scarlet bringing out the green in her eyes.

"Thank you Kylo, will you help me get settled for bed, I'm not sure how to stack the seaweed comfortably."

"All you have to do is ask."

He helped her with her pallet and they said their good nights, and he promised to be there when she woke. And he was. Every morning.

\-----

They spent their days in a routine of him being there when she woke and only leaving her side to collect food and supplies for her. She told him stories of life on land and of what she had dreamed for her life to become, he told her of his people and all the other creatures the her kind believe to be myths. She would dance for him while he would show her how he moved his tail. Time seemed to fly by Rey had spent over a month with him and hardly noticed. He was entertaining, charming and engaging. They never fought but she quickly learned he had quite a temper, she was noticing very quickly that if something had upset him he would come to her like she was the only thing on the planet that could calm him down enough to rationalize and get through the problem properly.

One month turned into three and Rey was starting to get curious, every time she asked about going home he made excuses, left or just flat out told her no. She didn't understand, he brought her here why couldn't he take her out? 'Oh well it's not like I'm not used to it by now and he's very good to me, and also very handsome and alluring.'

\-----

The next morning when Rey woke Kylo wasn't there! Rey had a sick feeling like this was how her life would end, no one knew where she was, only Kylo. She decided to wait to panic at the end of the day when she would know for sure he wasn't coming back.

About two hours later he finally showed up with food for her she was so happy she almost threw herself at him but the look on his face stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kylo what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rey, please eat, I'm sorry I was late today I won't lie it might happen again but I'll never abandon you."

"Kylo you're scaring me please talk to me, I'm here for you!"

"No Rey you're here because of me!"

"That may have been true months ago but it's not now! Now tell me what is going on! Maybe I can help!"

"Rey this isn't something you can help and it isn't something that is going to go away! Just please drop it!"

never one to back down from a challenge Rey figured if talking won't help maybe I can do something else to set his mind at ease... Slowly she stripped to her swimming suit and got into the water next to him. He stopped preparing her food and looked at her from the side.

"Rey what are you doing?"

Slowly she reached up and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Taking a deep breath in he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his skin.

She began to make her way down his back trying to work the knots as she went. Sliding her hands back up to his shoulders again, she let one hand drift down his chest while the other carefully carded through his hair, mindful of his shells.

Satisfied he was at least a little more relaxed she slid her body around his, with her one hand still around his neck she slowly pulled him towards her meeting him halfway for their first kiss. It was better than she dreamed, he tasted of salt water and coconuts. His lips were so soft she wanted to know what his tongue felt like.

As Kylo's hands found her waist he pulled her flush against him, licking the seem of her lips with his tongue and gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

At first she was terrified remembering his shark teeth but she believed he wouldn't hurt her, so she opened her mouth to his. He moaned deepening the kiss, cradling her head with one hand while wrapping her legs around his tail with the other.

Rey knows how sex works between a man and a woman but she's not sure how this would work with her and Kylo.

'Oh thank Poseidon! Oh she's perfection, finally I can make her mine!' Kylo carefully started untying her top and tossed it on the floor, slowly pulling back from the kiss to look at his prize. He's seen breasts before but he's never seen anything like this. They're the perfect size for her body, and her nipples are the same pink as her lips. Leaning his head down he captured the right one between his lips. He heard her gasp as he circled her peak with his tongue, after it pointed and hardened he gently scraped his sharp teeth across it. She tightened her hold on his hair and his waist, satisfied he repeated the same on her left nipple until she started panting.

"Kylo, I've um well I've never... Done this before. Ever and I don't know how it works for you.."

Looking into her face he fell in love with her all over again. Her face was shy but determined, he knew she wanted this with him but was scared, probably thinking she'd be bad at it. Like she could ever disappoint him...

"I understand Rey, and honestly it couldn't make me happier then to have this honor. I promise that you'll enjoy this, it will probably hurt but it'll quickly pass. I'll take care of you. I love you Rey."

With his words her heart stopped and then went into overdrive beating wildly in her chest. No one had ever said that to her, not the way Kylo did, and from the look on his face he meant every word of it. Rey had to fight to hold back the tears those words brought.

"Oh Kylo, I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her again but this one was different, filled with all the passion, love and longing he's felt since the moment he saw the sunset in her eyes.

Pulling back to let her breathe he slipped beneath the waves and began pulling her swim suit bottoms down, teasingly slow, trailing his fingers where the bottoms were last. Once he finally got them off he looked up at her through the water, she was staring at him with a confused look on her face.

Understanding crossed her features when he quickly put both her legs on his shoulders and nuzzled his face into her. He looked back up to lock eyes with her and licked from bottom to top along the seem of her lips, flicking it at her clit. Her mouth hung open and he eyes began to flutter. He put his whole mouth on her and ate her out like it was his job, determined to make this a special and memorable experience for her.

Above water Rey's moans echoed off the cave walls and back to her, like an erotic chorus. She never felt anything like this before, she'd heard of it but at the time it seemed repulsive to her. Now she never wanted him to stop! Suddenly she felt two of his fingers enter her and she hissed at the stretch but it quickly became even more pleasurable than his mouth alone. She began moving with his fingers riding his face. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and everything went quite while every muscle in her body tensed.

Kylo felt her pussy clench and twitch around his fingers and moaned slowly bringing her back down, he knew his cock was going to be a tight fit. Even his fingers barely fit but he knew she was ready and he wasn't going to ruthlessly fuck her. He was going to make love to her and she would be only his for the rest of their lives.

Once her body had relaxed into near bonelessness Kylo breeched through the water to be face to face with her. He wrapped her legs around him again and kissed her softly. Rey moaned into his mouth happy to taste herself on his lips. He took one of her hands and brought it between their bodies.

Reys eyes flew open at what she was feeling. She looked down and his dick was long and thick, it matched the color of his skin and not his scales like she thought it would. It was soft to her touch but hard as steel. Gingerly he wrapped his hand around hers and started showing her how to move it up and down.

When he let go and she kept going he moaned into her mouth. Their kisses became more passionate and filled with lust.

He reached down to pull her hand away while pulling away from the kiss at the same time. He looked into her face for any signs of hesitation but she only nodded for him to continue.

He kissed her breathless while he grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her entrance. She held on tightly as he was inside her in one thrust. She cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Rey I wanted to do it quickly so it would hurt less. We can stop if you-"

"NO! I want this Kylo, I want you. Just, I just need a second to adjust."

Kylo patiently waited for Rey's pain to subside whispering to her how tight she was and that he would never leave her side.

He didn't have to wait long, Rey wiggled her hips and felt no pain, giving him confirmation to continue.

Testing if she was sure he slowly thrust out and back in, when she only moaned he started a steady pace, angling and rolling his hips to hit her G-spot with his every thrust.

Rey had joined Kylo on his rhythm, matching him thrust for thrust so he began to pick up speed, twisting his tail to match.

He was hitting something inside of her that was more intense than his mouth on her. She threw her head back and moaned with abandon, when he reached down and began circling her clit she lost herself in him. Other than the feeling of pure euphoria and being weightless she felt a rush of fluid seeping out where they were joined.

Hearing Reys moans was the greatest song Kylo's ever heard. Feeling Rey's orgasm clench around his cock, twitching mercilessly, pulsing through his veins he tumbled into his own orgasm almost simultaneously with her. Thrusting his release up hard into her, locking them together as his cock swelled within her.

They stayed just like that for possibly hours. He had never came so hard in his life and was proud that he knew it was good for her too.

When they finally separated he leaned down and kissed each of her pearls, then softly her slightly bruised and thoroughly kissed lips. As he went to pull away Rey grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Did you truly mean what you said Kylo?"

Not understanding for a second he thought over the whole experience of their love making and it hit him what she was asking. Locking his eyes onto hers he spoke the truth in his heart.

"Rey, I always have and always will love you. I will never feel this way about another person for the rest of my days....Now I really think you should eat something it's been hours!"

Rey just giggled.

\-----

For the next month they fell into a different routine, Kylo was still there every morning even though he had said he might not be able to some times.

Basically their new routine was the same as the old but with lots of sex thrown in, they still talked about any and everything, he still had her calm him when his temper got too much, but they were happy.

Rey was the happiest she'd ever been in her whole life. Sure Kylo wasn't perfect and he still seemed to be keeping a few things from her but she loved him and she knew he loved her.

\-----

After another two weeks had passed Rey noticed she wasn't menstruating any more.

"Oh shit! Well fuck of course that's what happens when you have sex! I just didn't think it could happen like cats and dogs! FUCK! Oh what if Kylo doesn't want me anymore? Fuck I have to tell him m! But I'll wait until I'm absolutely sure... Yeah"

Taking a deep breath and saving her panic for later she patiently waited for Kylo to return with the bi-weekly supplies. Unfortunately it wasn't Kylo who returned first, it was a woman she'd never seen before, clearly a mer like Kylo.

"Well this is not what I was expecting my prince to be so obsessed with lately."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised my prince hasn't told you that I'm to be his wife. My name is Bazine but soon enough you'll be calling me Queen. I guess I don't mind him having a mistress, even a pathetic waif of a sandwalker as yourself."

Just as the words passed Bazine's mouth she noticed the pearls in Reys hair, and hissed.

"This honor was promised to me since my birth! Even if he keeps you hidden in this cave I refuse to share him with the likes of you!"

utterly confused by her contradictory words Rey almost didn't react in time when Bazine leaped out of the water towards her.

Thinking of only survival Rey took a rough scratch from Bazine's clawed hands down her arms to be able to angle herself properly, grabbing Bazine by the back of the head and smashing her face into the cave wall. Rey quickly checked if she was still alive, not for her sake but mostly not to piss off the mer folk. Then quickly left her side to make sure she wasn't in reach if she woke up.

The slashes on her arms were deep and she had to tear pieces of her sundress to make a tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

It wasn't long before Kylo came back with the supplies and was shocked at the scene before him.

'What the fuck is she doing here? How? What? Why?'

Utterly pissed Kylo was just staring at Bazine and ignoring her, Rey snapped.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! What an honor it is to finally meet you and your intended from birth!"

"REY-"

"NO! No Kylo! You should have told me from the start! It was so weird first she was all nice saying she wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep me as your misstriss then she just snapped and attached me... Have you.. Have you been with her physically since you met me?"

Probably pregnant with the child of a mer prince while his true betrothed is unconscious in the corner, Rey realized it doesn't matter what he says, this was never going to work in the long run. That thought shattered her heart and soul.

"Never mind Kylo it doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

Kylo's stomach bottomed out and his heart stopped.

"WHAT? What do you mean your leaving? Rey you won't survive trying to swim out of here on your own! Especially wounded! I'm sorry I can't let you do that! Please Rey just let me explain!"

"Kylo you've had months to explain, its too late for that now! Just go away and take your queen with you!"

Knowing she was right and he had hurt her he did as she asked.

Rey cried herself to sleep that night.

\-----

Carrying Bazine's unconscious body to the healers, he quite literally dropped her on her ass and swam away from them before they could ask any questions.

Kylo made his way through his people's village reef to the gates of his home. The reefs castle. He was in his room almost immediately and began destroying everything in sight, except everything he had collected for Rey, within a minute there was nothing left to destroy. Panting heavily he heard a sigh come from behind him.

His unlce Luke had apparently watched the whole scene.

"I saw Bazine. Healers say the damage may be permanent."

"GOOD! I hope that bitch dies!"

"did you do that to her?"

"No, I wish but I can not claim that honor."

"Why don't you start from the beginning, maybe I can help?"

Maybe he could, Luke has magic.. So Kylo told his uncle the whole story from the beginning..

"And now because of Bazine she wants nothing to do with me. I didn't tell her I was a prince because I wanted her to love me for me. The first day I met her I put two pearls in her hair, that was four full moons ago. They're still there, well maybe not now.."

He looked down not knowing what else to say. After a long silence Luke spoke.

"Will you take me to meet your sandwalker?"

\-----

The next morning when Rey woke Kylo wasn't there, 'good' she thought, unfortunately she was starving and didn't have much in the way of food. She figured Kylo would come slithering back eventually and decided to think on yesterday's event.

She had snapped that he was staring at Bazine and not even noticing Rey was hurt, but then she remembers, Kylo wasn't looking at her with worry but with contempt. What reason did he have for not telling her he was a prince? Because he was promised to someone else? But he'd been spending all his time with her, that's how Bazine even found out... And what had possibly caused her to attack like that? She was cool one minute then pouncing the next.

Flustered Rey ran her hand over her forehead and her fingers grazed the pearls Kylo had woven into her hair on the first day they met. She thought of everything he said that day, everything they talked about, the first time he said he loved her... Oh and she's probably pregnant.. Even if she could see Kylo again it's not like they can truly be together eventually he would have a kingdom to run and would not have time for her. She's never felt so lost and helpless.

Rey is on the verge of tears when Kylo surfaces, but he's not alone.

"Rey this is my uncle Luke. He's harmless I promise. Please just give me a chance to explain and then make your decision about me.."

"I'm listening."

"I've never liked Bazine not even as a friend. Every word I said to you I meant, and it's my fault Bazine attached you. Among my people.. Pearls are a sign of true mates, the black pearl represents me and the white represents you."

"What? But you put theses in on the first day we met??"

"I told you I loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"Kylo I love you too, so much, but I've had time to think and you're a prince soon to be married. Very soon you'll have a kingdom to run and you won't have time to visit me anymore... I understand why you didn't tell me about Bazine and your future as King, but I wish you would have so I could have protected my heart."

Kylo became speechless at this revaluation so Luke decided to chime in.

"Rey darling, isn't there something you need to tell him?"

"What? How? Never mind! It won't make a difference!"

"Of course it will, Bazine has suffered permanent damage and will never be Queen now, if you truly love him and are willing to spend the rest of your life by his side, this truth will make all the difference among our kind and your union would be approved."

Rey thought it over a moment, she's always wanted a family and she loves Kylo all the way to the marrow of her bones, but wouldn't that mean she would become Queen and their child/ children would be heirs to his people's throne?

"I don't know anything about being a Queen... But he does deserve to know. Kylo I um well I uh think I'm.. Im pregnant."

Kylo couldn't breathe.

"Kylo you stay here and I'll go get the supplies I need, I think you two need to talk anyway."

And with that Luke was gone in a whir of blue and green, leaving Kylo and Rey staring at one another for a few minutes, Rey patiently waiting for Kylo's reaction good or bad and Kylo still wrapping his mind around what all this actually means.

This means she will become his Queen and true mate, that Luke is gathering the supplies for her transformation, that he can finally be truly happy with his life! But what does Rey want? Would she want to become a mer? Maybe he should stop staring and start talking..

"Rey, pregnant!? Oh please forgive me for not having told you, I was biding my time trying to get out of it.. I know it's no excuse but please forgive me."

"I do Kylo, I doubt anything you could do can make me not love you but I don't see a future for us, I mean once the baby is born will you take it from me as the first heir to your kingdom? Would you set me free after that? We have almost no options at all!"

"Rey, Luke went to inform the kingdom of a new Queen, if you're up for this, you can become a mer and you and I could live together and raise our child together. Is that something you'd want?"

Rey smiled and jumped into the water smashing her lips against Kylo's!

"YESSS! You'll have to teach me what I'll need to know but yes! Oh I wonder what is look like!"

'Oh His Rey!

So beautiful, so strong, so perfect, the light of my life. Always finding the best of any situation, she will be a just and wonderful Queen.'

\-----

Shortly after agreeing and some hot make up sex, Luke returned with two others. Rey noticed Kylo slightly bow, so she mimicked the gesture, clearly this was the current King and Queen, Kylo's parents. Luke introduced them to Rey.

"Han, Leia, this is Rey. Your sons future bride. Rey this is the King and Queen of the Royal Reef Kingdom."

"It's an honor, your Majesty's."

"Are you ready Rey?"

"Yes, do I have to do anything?"

"No, and the transformation is painless."

"okay..ready"

Luke mixed a heap of strange things making a concoction that glowed.

"Drink up, when you wake you'll be full mer."

Rey took the bottle and drank it in one go. Not even hesitating her choice for a second.

Her body starting tingling and her vision blacked out. She woke in Kylo's arms, inspecting her surroundings she realized she was fully under the water. Kylo was smiling down at her, complete adoration in his eyes. She smiled back at him so big her dimples showed.

"How do I look?"

"Look down, Love."

When she did she saw a flawlessly white pearlescent tail with violet streaks up the sides, the water made the light reflect off her large tail fin making it glow like a rainbow. She loved it! Reaching up she felt the points of her ears. Then carefully ran her fingers across the sharp edges of her teeth.

"Did my eyes change too?"

"Yes, they're the same color but more vibrant and bigger. There's a mirror in my room! Test out your new sea legs!"

Rey giggled as she tested out her new body. Following Kylo to his room where he showed her all the things he had collected for her, proving to her just how much he had wanted this, wanted her. He quickly took off her old swim suit tip and replaced it with a beautiful pearl studded bust. It matched her new scales perfectly! Suddenly he took it right back off. Rey turned to his about to yell that she liked it when suddenly he was on her!

"I've been dying to be able to take you as a mer, you're just as beautiful as you were before but after our fight I thought I'd never have this chance again!"

Rey surrendered to his attentions and moaned freely as he took her nipple between his lips and stroked the scales coving her pussy.

"YESSS Rey be as loud as you want, I want everyone to know you're MINE!"

And so she did, with wild abandon as he thrust into her, twinning his tail with hers. Past the point of love making he thrust wildly into her with erratic rhythm, one hand tweaking her nipple and the other stroking her sensitive scales. Clinging on to him for dear life, she crashed head first into an intense orgasm that rocked her whole body. Groaning as he tumbled after her, cock swelling locking them together, both panting with sated smiles on their faces.

"I like it when we make love but that was intense and incredible!"

She smiled still panting. He kissed her lips with pure love she could taste.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Rey, don't ever forget that."

" You know you still have to teach me how to be Queen.."

"Don't worry you'll make a fine Queen and you're a very fast learner, but I was thinking about something else first.."

"...Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me as soon as possible?"

"What's your equivalent of an engagement ring? The pearls?"

He reach into a chest a pulled out what looked to be a custom made ring, made with ivory and onyx swirled together to form a heart, he took her hand and lowered himself onto his back fins trying to mimic kneeling.

"Rey marry me? You are my one true mate, best friend, and you still love me even with all my faults. Do me the honor of being by your side for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh, Kylo, yes i will! It would be my pleasure to grow old with you."

 

                   End


End file.
